


Cas is a blanket hog

by Alec_MacCready



Series: Storys from the bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Cas is a little shit but Dean loves it, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, FLUUUUFFF, M/M, sleppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a blanket hog and likes messing with a sleepy Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is a blanket hog

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks supernatural_tardis221b for beta'ing this for me! This and the rest that will be going up in this collection are all based of of this tumblr post. http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/102960248251/ok-but-ask-yourself-this-about-your-otp

It was around 2 am when Dean woke up.

"Dammit Cas it's cold. Quit hogging the damn blankets."

All Dean got in response was a muffled hmm, as Cas burrowed further into the blankets

"Don't you hmm, me Mister. Two can play at this game " 

Dean knew exactly what he had to do so he gently started to unroll Cas from his blanket burrito. 

"Dean, what are you doing?"  
"Freezing my ass off, now quit hogging the blanket."

It was then that Cas jokingly snatched the blankets back from Dean as he jumped out of bed in one swift movement.

"Do you really wanna play this game Cas?"

Dean watched Cas just smirk at him as he ran out of their room still carrying that damned blanket.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!"

Dean yelled as he leaped out of bed and chased Cas down the bunker hallway. A couple minutes later and Dean had caught up to him in the kitchen. Dean was standing on one side of the metal table in the middle of the kitchen and Cas on the other side. Dean watched one last smirk appear on his Angel's mouth before he was gone with a swish of his wings.

"Damnit Cas, get your feathery ass back here!"

He yelled with a small tone of laughter evident in his voice. a few minutes later and Dean was knocking on Sam's door.

"Hey Sam do you have an extra blanket? Cas took ours."

"Yeah Dean, over there on the back of the chair."

"Thanks Sammy "

All Dean heard in response is what he figured was a mumbled you're welcome.  
A few minutes later as Dean was walking back into their room the first thing he saw was his angel fast asleep in their bed wrapped in blankets, but this time Dean didn't say anything about it. This time Dean just kissed Cas on the head and snuggled up to him as he whispered.

"Good night Cas I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
